Why Them?
by MrsDowney1305
Summary: A tragic accident. Pepper wonders, "Why Them?"


Pepper mourned. In fact, she doesn't think that she has ever cried so much in her life before. It was just so...unnexpected. She knew that one day _something _was going to happen to him if he kept it up. But never had she thought that it would become _reality. _Why them? she often asked herself. Why would God take somebody so kind-hearted, so lovable_..._so..._young? _

It was an accident. He was announced dead at the scene. Apparently he had no chance anyway-like that even mattered_-_They shouldn't have given up on him. She got the phone-call at her office as she was waiting for the client to come and moan at her for something, hand her papers for Tony to sign for some strange looking-advanced technology object and leave again. She raced down in her black Audi R8 with tears already falling down her face. Her knees stung when she dropped to the ground painfully, holding her face in her shaky hands-not daring to look at the motionless body laying on the concrete-trying to be resuscitated. Pepper watched in complete horror as they pumped his chest with the defibrillator repeatedly. His weak body arched at the force of the electricity.

She identified him. With no words, only an un-ending nod of the head while she sobbed. His beautiful, bright brown eyes were closed. His hair-painted a dark red with only some patches of his dark-brown hair. He was pale, she noticed. Not that smooth tanned skin he was so lucky to have-She always wished she could tan that easily-was pale-ghost pale, it frightened her. Things weren't supposed to turn out this way.

Of course the medics apologised for her loss and that they knew how she felt and that they_ understood_. This just pissed her off even more-because the thing is, they _don't _understand-they _don't _know how it feels.

She only cried harder once there were familiar strong arms wrapped around her frame as she kneeled on the ground. The person knelt with her and allowed her to soak their wine shirt with her salty tears. They wrapped their black blazer around her shoulders and placed their lips to her temple. Her body wracked through the sobs escaping her mouth. Her eyes hurt-but she couldn't stop the tears. She couldn't stop the pain she was feeling.

"Shhh, baby." Tony hushed her and he tightened his hold on her. Pepper gripped on to him for dear life as if he were her life-line, no. He was her life-line now. She had nothing else to live for except for Tony. He was shaking also-tears beginning to break through. Tony helped her to her feet on wobbly legs and held her there letting the warmth of his strong body calm her down to quiet, muffled hiccups. He rubbed her back soothingly through the blazer she had draped over her.

"H-He's gone, Tony." She whispered against his neck and he stiffened. She felt his muscles flex under her touch-she thought he had stopped breathing for a minute until he let out a long breath.

"Is it him?" He whispered back and she nodded in reply.

She flinched when he let go of her and strutted over to the medics surrounding the body and barged through them. She watched as he clenched his jaw and made fists at his sides. She noticed a tear break free and roll down his pale cheek. The medics stopped and looked down.

"Death. Time 4.36 pm." One of them called out to the others and they nodded their heads. Tony broke down and shoved past the rest of them. He held the limp body to his chest as he wrapped his shaky arms around his shoulders. Tony's eyes closed tightly while he sat there on the ground with the body in his hold and cried.

"Please...No..." He pleaded. Pepper's heart was in her mouth when she watched them pull a screaming and broken Tony away from the corpse and zip a body bag over the body. The question came to her again.

_Why them?_

They arrived at the hospital half-an-hour later-faces pale with terror, eyes red with tears. They didn't speak, only held one another. They were each other's rock now. The couple waited for twenty minutes in the waiting area before a doctor came through the doors.

"Mr. Stark, Miss Potts." He called-his hair was greying and his eyes were almost a turquoise colour. Tony stood first, allowing Pepper to sit on the chair and rest her eyes. Pepper hoped it was all a dream-she just wanted to have their little boy back. Tony's eyes read over the certificate handed by the Doctor before he left the room with yet again, another apology.

**Name: Ditto. **

**Surname(s) Maria. Stark.**

**Date of birth: 24th of December, 1995.**

**Time of death: 4.36 pm.**

**Date of Death: 24th of December, 2013.**

Why them?

_Review and Fav, Please! Give Me Feedback!_

_Thank you!_

_~MrsDowney :)_


End file.
